Fantaisie de Noël 2017, Kuroko's Basket version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: C'est Noël et Kagami a décidé d'inviter du monde afin de leur montrer comment on fête un Noël à l'américaine. Un moment propice pour se déclarer à certaine ombre. Yaoi. KagaKuro, AkaFuri.


_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous. Voici non pas une mais deux fantaisies événementielles avec un OS Kuroko's Basket pour le premier OS et un autre Haikyuu! pour le second (que je publierai à Noël) donc on va commencer avec au menu du KagaKuro et du AkaFuri bien sucrés et saupoudrés de lemon, ho!Ho!Ho! Bonne lecture et bon Noël à toutes et à tous. :)**

"Voilà, la guirlande est bien mise, déclara Kagami en finissant de l'attacher sur le mur de son salon avant de demander, Alex, tu peux t'occuper du sapin pendant que je mets la dinde à cuire?

\- No problem, Taiga, répondit la blonde, Tatsuya est en train de finir la bûche.

\- Ok."

Le roux descendit de l'escabeau pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin d'enfourner la dinde dans le four qu'il avait préchauffé avant de s'occuper de la décoration. "Je me suis occupée des pommes dauphines, entendit-il dire de la part de son ancien mentor qui était en train de mettre les boules sur le sapin.

\- Merci, Alex, fit Taiga en fermant le four, bon la dinde et les patates, c'est fait. Il ne reste plus que le jus d'airelles à faire, poursuivit-il en mettant quelques baies dans le mixer additionnées d'un peu de sucre avant de mettre le mixer en route, et voilà.

\- Et pour la buche?, le questionna Alex pendant qu'elle décora le sapin de guirlandes rouge et dorées.

\- Tatsuya a demandé à Murasakibara de la faire, répondit Taiga en sortant les couverts afin de les poser sur la table pour les avoir sous la main dès qu'il serait chargé de faire le service. Comme c'était Noël, il avait prévu les choses en grand entre la cuisine, la déco et les cadeaux. Taiga savait que ses invités, Tatsuya et Alex mis à part, n'étaient pas habitués à fêter Noël à l'occidentale.

Après tout, au Japon, c'était surtout plus une pré-Saint Valentin qu'autre chose. Ainsi avait-il voulu de leur faire une fête à l'américaine sans s'apercevoir qu'Alex avait mis du gui sur la fenëtre du balcon, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. "Au fait, le prévint-elle après avoir attaché la feuille, je reste pour diner mais après j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend et avant que tu me poses la question, je ne te dirai pas qui c'est. It's top secret.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, déclara le roux en surveillant la cuisson. De toute manière, Alex pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait. D'ailleurs, lui-même se demandait s'il avait le courage de... La sonnerie retentit. "Déjà? Je vais ouvrir." Taiga se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et ne vit personne pour mieux sursaiter lorsqu'il entendit un "Salut" bien familier avec un petit aboiement. "Aaaah! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui, Kuroko?, s'époumona Taiga à la vue du petit Nigou que Kuroko était en train de tenir dans ses bras.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser Nigou tout seul chez moi, répondit Tetsuya pendant que Taiga le laissa rentrer, mes parents sont partis dans une auberge ryoukan pour fêter Noël en couple.

\- Heureusement que j'ai acheté de la nourriture pour chien, maugréa le roux en s'efforçant de ne pas se carapater en voyant le petit chien s'approcher de lui. Kuroko eut un petit sourire en voyant sa lumière faire des efforts pour tempérer sa phobie des chiens en pensant à lui. Il ne niait pas qu'il appréciait ses petites attentions à son égard et bien plus encore. "Merci pour cette attention, Taiga. C'est gentil.

\- Euh de rien, répondit un Taiga un peu gêné en train de s'empourprer légèrement face au sourire que lui adressait Kuroko... Attends, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom? Le roux ne put le lui demander que l'ombre venait de reprendre la parole."Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Akashi-kun et Momoi vont bientôt arriver, répliqua Tetsuya en enlevant ses chaussures, et seul Furihata-kun a pu répondre présent du coté de Seirin, ajouta-t-il non sans se rembrunir un peu. Plus que l'inviter, il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir obéi à un ordre.

Taiga, de son coté, opina de la tête silencieusement. La plupart de leurs coéquipiers leur avaient confié qu'ils avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu : Kiyoshi passait le Noël avec Izuki et sa famille, Tsuchida le passait avec sa copine, Koganei et Mitobe faisaient une sortie en amoureux, Fukuda était parti en voyage avec ses parents et leur capitaine avait décidé d'organiser un tête-à-tête avec leur coach vu que le père de cette dernière n'était pas là.

Ainsi, si on ne comptait pas Furihata, Tatsuya, Takao et Alex, les invités de ce soir n'étaient d'autre que les membres de la Génération Miracle. Ça va être coton de les gérer, surtout Kise et Ahomine, pensa Taiga en son fort intérieur pendant que Kuroko était parti saluer Alex avec Nigou qui sursauta en s'apercevant de sa présence.

Le roux en profita alors pour vérifier la cuisson de la dinde avant de couvrir les pommes dauphines et de mettre des croquettes pour chien dans la gamelle de Nigou, achat le plus surprenant qu'il eut fait de sa vie mais bon, c'était pour Kuroko qu'il faisait ça. Kuroko auquel il s'était grandement attaché ces derniers temps et avec lequel il n'osait confesser ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Bon, comme Noël au Japon, c'est aussi la fête des amoureux, je vais le faire ce soir et... "Tu as besoin d'aide pour mettre les couverts?, questionna une voix derrière lui.

\- Aaaah!, s'écria Taiga en découvrant Kuroko juste derrière lui, n'ap-n'apparait pas comme ça devant moi. Tu es là depuis quand?

\- Depuis que tu as rempli la gamelle de Nigou, répondit Tetsuya le plus simplement du monde, je dois dire que la décoration est très réussie, avoua-t-il en regardant la nappe dorée ainsi que les petits pins argentés recouvrant la table de la salle à manger.

\- Je voulais vous faire découvrir comment on fête Noël aux States, déclara Taiga en ouvrant un peu le four pour arroser la dinde de son jus avant de la fermer, c'est une fête plus familiale là-bas et on sert de bons petits plats pour l'occasion et oui, ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu mettais la table, s'il te plait, il entendit la sonnerie retentir, je vais ouvrir."

Tetsuya le regarda partir avant de voir le petit Nigou en train de manger tranquillement ses croquettes. Il partit donc mettre les couverts dans la salle à manger non sans admirer les guirlandes étincelantes sur les murs ou bien les peites étoiles en carton doré scotchées à la fenêtre. Alex avait terminé le sapin en ajoutant des petites chaussettes rouges et blanches ainsi que des petites boules de Noël en forme de sucre d'orge. "Et voilà!, il manque plus que l'étoile mais ça, c'est un cadeau de Noël, claironna-t-elle en souriant fièrement.

Le joueur fantôme sentit son coeur se réchauffer à la fois grâce à cette ambiance magique mais aussi parce qu'il voyait le travail minutieux que Taiga avait fait derrière. Tetsuya le couva alors d'un regard tendre pendant que celui-ci discutait avec Furihata-kun qui venait de rentrer avant de s'émerveiller devant la décoration du salon d'un air ébahi. Taiga lui lança ensuite un regard qu'il fuit d'emblée. _Comment vais-je lui dire ce que je ressens?_ Il pensa alors à Aomine-kun. Vu que ce dernier était en couple avec Kise-kun, peut-être devrait-il lui poser la question dès qu'il arriverait.

Pendant ce temps, Kouki ne put s'empêcher de stresser un peu malgré la bonhommie de Kagami et la gentillesse d'Alex-san. Comme la majorité des invités étaient issus de la Génération Miracle, il avait l'impression d'être un outsider (enfin, il avait quand même sympathisé avec Akashi mais ça, c'était une autre histoire) tout comme il se demandait pourquoi Kuroko avait tant insisté pour qu'il vienne, c'était bizarre. Enfin, c'était surtout sa réponse qui l'avait été. "Je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi mais tu feras aussi office de cadeau de Noël."

Le brun soupira avant de mettre le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Kagami sous le sapin comme il lui avait demandé. C'était la première fois qu'il fêtait Noël d'une autre manière et il pouvait dire que celle-ci s'annonçait très festive. Kouki partit donc bavarder avec Kuroko sans trop réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit le joueur fantôme. De toute manière, le brun avait aussi un cadeau à offrir à Seijûrou-san.

Tatsuya arriva ensuite en compagnie d'un Murasakibara un peu fatigué. Le froid et lui, ça faisait deux. "Comme convenu, Atsushi a fait une bûche au chocolat avec de la crème de marrons, annonça le noiraud en présentant le sac à Taiga, et j'ai fait des bonhommes en pain d'épices aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant contre l'oreille de son frère de coeur, j'ai tout fait pour qu'Atsushi ne les dévore pas." Et comme il avait fait office de sacrifice à la place, Tatsuya avait sacrément mal aux hanches. En tous cas, le roux l'avait compris vu la façon dont son frère de coeur marchait.

\- Thanks, bro, le remercia donc Taiga en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule tout en lui adressant un sourire compatissant. Le pauvre devait être très exténué à s'occuper de Murasakibara. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs assis à table en baillant. "Tiens, proposa Taiga en préparant un bol de chamallows, un petit apéritif pour lui.

\- Merci, Taiga, fit Tatsuya en prenant le bol, mais je ne vais pas lui en donner beaucoup vu ce qui nous attend."

Taiga eut un petit rire avant de se retourner pour découvrir que la dinde était cuite. "Parfait, déclara-t-il en éteignant le four, je n'ai plus qu'à faire chauffer les pommes dauphines au micro-ondes."

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Midorima et Takao arrivèrent, suivis de Kise, Aomine et Momoi qui sauta dans les bras de Kagami. "Joyeux Noël, Kagamin, s'écria joyeusement Satsuki, Tetsu est là?

\- Il est en train de discuter avec Furihata, répondit Taiga en tentant de cacher sa jalousie.

\- Allons voir Kurokocchi ensemble, Satchan, proposa alors Ryouta en donnant son cadeau à Taiga, tiens, c'est pour toi, Kagamicchi.

\- Merci, Kise, déclara le roux pendant que Takao et Midorima admirèrent les décorations de Noël. "Ouaaah, s'émerveilla Takao, ça, c'est de la déco, tu ne trouves pas, Shin-chan?

\- J'avoue que c'est en effet très élaboré, répondit Shintarou avant de regarder sévèrement le sapin, mais il manque le plus important. Où se trouve l'étoile du sapin? Sans elle...

-... C'est ton cadeau de Noël, Midorima, déclara Taiga en lui adressant un sourire narquois, cette année, c'est toi qui aura l'honneur de la mettre."

Inutile de dire que Shintarou fut très touché de cet honneur. Mettre l'étoile de Noël sur un sapin était un grand porte-bonheur en soi. Il remercia donc Kagami... A sa façon. "Comme si j'allais faire ce rituel puéril, s'offusqua-t-il en remontant ses lunettes, mais bon il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

\- Ooooh, tu es gêné, Shin-chan?, le taquina alors Kazunari en tapotant la joue de ce dernier du bout de son doigt, c'est trop mignon.

\- Takao..., soupira Shintarou d'un air exaspéré en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Taiga se retourna ensuite pour bavarder avec Aomine mais celui-ci était déjà parti rejoindre Kise et Momoi. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs tous les quatre en grande discussion, Kuroko semblant bien timide, Satsuki ayant l'air un peu chagrinée et Furihata s'était d'ailleurs assis à table avec Alex qui lui donnait des petites leçons d'anglais.

La lumière de Seirin fut content de voir que tout le monde avait l'air de se sentir bien avec en plus Tatsuya qui veillait sur Murasakibara pendant que Takao en faisait de même avec Midorima pendant qu'ils contemplaient les illuminations de la ville depuis la baie vitrée. Il espérait seulement qu'Akashi ne plombe pas l'ambiance quand il viendrait. Celui-ci vint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin pétillant. "J'ai pris le meilleur crû pour l'occasion, déclara-t-il sérieusement avant de donner la boisson à Taiga pour enlever ses chaussures et son manteau.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan ne niait pas qu'il avait eu hâte de fêter Noël avec Tetsuya et les autres, la famille étant une valeur importante à ses yeux, peu importe de quelle manière elle était formée de même qu'il avait secrètement envié les enfants qui le fêtaient de cette manière du temps où son père l'avait emmené aux Etats Unis peu après la mort de sa mère afin de mettre une distance à sa souffrance pour mieux faire le deuil.

Seijûrou aurait souhaité que son père et lui partagent ce moment afin justement de lui mettre du baume au coeur mais ce dernier fut devenu encore plus dur ausdi bien envers lui-même qu'à son égard. Il y avait aussi un autre but à sa venue chez Taiga, une autre raison qui était en ce moment en train de dire maladroitement des mots en anglais. Il avait bien fait de demander à Tetsuya d'insister. "La décoration est très réussie, Taiga, le complimenta alors Seijûrou en regardant Kouki au loin, et j'imagine que tu as aussi préparé le diner. J'ai hâte d'y goûter. Après tout, Tetsuya m'a beaucoup vanté les mérites de ta cuisine.

\- Merci, fit Taiga un peu désarçonné par la gentillesse courtoise dont Akashi faisait preuve, on va d'ailleurs passer à table. Par contre, poursuivit-il en lui tenant un pichet qu'il venait de remplir de jus d'airelles, tu peux amener ce pichet à table, si cela ne te dérange pas? Je dois sortir la dinde."

Seijûrou détestait recevoir des ordres habituellement mais il décida de faire une entorse à ses principes pour une fois. Il en servirait à Kouki de cette manière. "D'accord, Taiga et je vais prévenir tout le monde de se mettre à table en même temps.

\- Merci, c'est sympa."

Tout le monde se rassembla ensuite autour de la table pendant que Taiga servit le diner. L'ambiance y était particulièrement animée avec Takao qui racontait la sortie qu'avaient fait Shin-chan et lui au parc d'attractions en compagnie de leurs deux petites soeurs. "Jamais je n'ai vu Shin-chan aussi expressif quand on a fait le grand huit et il s'est même accroché à moi, le pauvre.

\- Oh, j'aurais voulu voir ça, fit Ryouta en ayant une mine déçue.

\- J'ai une photo, si tu veux, le rassura Kazunari avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Takao, je te déconseille de faire ça, murmura un Shintarou on ne peut plus menaçant pendant que Kagami se disputait un peu avec Aomine. "Je trouve que la viande est sèche, se plaignit Daiki en machant un morceau.

\- C'est surtout toi qui ne sais pas la manger correctement, rétorqua Taiga en finissant la cuisse de sa dinde, trempe-la dans la sauce.

\- Taiga a raison, Daiki, renchérit Seijûrou en mangeant délicatement ses pommes dauphines avant de servir du jus d'airelles à Kouki qui se trouvait à coté de lui, sa cuisine est exquise. J'hésite même à ce que tu deviennes mon chef personnel.

\- Euh, non merci sans façon, refusa Taiga en buvant un verre de vin pétillant, le vin est très bon, complimenta-t-il avant de regarder Tetsuya qui avait du mal à finir son assiette, tu cales, Kuroko?

\- Je suis désolé, Taiga, s'excusa Tetsuya, déçu de ne pas faire honneur au plat qu'avait préparé sa lumière, c'est délicieux mais trop copieux pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura alors le plus grand en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, l'important, c'est que tu aies apprécié. Passe-moi ton assiette, je vais la finir."

Tetsuya ne fut guère étonné de voir celle de Taiga vide quand il lui donna la sienne, celui-ci ayant un grand appétit. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. "Je me demande comment tu peux arriver à manger tout ça alors que tu viens d'engloutir un bol entier de guimauves, s'étonna Tatsuya auprès d'Atsushi qui venait de finir son assiette, quoique il faut bien compenser avec ta taille.

\- On la mange quand la buche?, s'enquit Atsushi en prenant la main de Muro-chin sous la table. Il aimait bien faire ça, Muro-chin était tout chaud.

\- Patiente encore un peu, Atsushi, murmura Tatsuya en lui adressant un sourire tendre, il faut attendre que tout le monde finisse."

Atsushi fit une petite moue qui le fit rire. C'était vraiment un grand enfant, c'était le cas de le dire, doublé d'un génie qui s'ignorait vu la maestria dont il avait fait preuve en préparant le gâteau. Pourtant, Tatsuya ne put que l'aimer encore plus, peut-être parce qu'il aimait prendre soin de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Seijûrou tentait de discuter avec Kouki qui semblait bien perdu. "Tout se passe bien, Kouki?"

Le brun sursauta quand Akashi lui adressa la parole. "Ah! Euh, tout va bien, même si j'avoue que je me sens un peu à l'écart, avoua-t-il avec franchise et embarassement, j-je me sens vraiment banal face à...

-... Tu ne l'es aucunement, Kouki, le coupa Seijûrou en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour ensuite le laissser couror doucement en appréciant la texture tendre, chaque conversation que j'ai en ta compagnie m'est enrichissante sur bien des points."

Kouki et lui avaient beaucoup conversé par téléphone ou par mail suite à la Winter Cup, Tetsuya lui ayant donné le numéro de celui-ci à sa demande. Depuis, Seijûrou s'était grandement entiché de ce jeune homme simple mais d'une profonde gentillesse. "Je dois te confier que je te considère comme mon cadeau de Noël cette année, il lui prit la main, je souhaite le fêter à tes cotés."

Kouki piqua un fard face à cette déclaration. Les yeux écarlates de Seijûrou s'étaient faits plus doux, plus affectueux et il savait très bien que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à faire des plaisanteries. J'ai aussi un cadeau à lui offrir. De toute manière, ses parents croyaient qu'il passerait la soirée entre amis avec Kuroko et Kagami. "On pourra sortir voir les illuminations après? J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Kouki, répondit Seijûrou avec un doux sourire.

Le reste du diner se passa un peu plus calmement avec la dégustation de la buche d'Atsushi qui fit beaucoup d'heureux. "Les patisseries sont meilleures quand on les fait, en conclut le géant de Yousen qui eut un déclic quand à son orientation future. Il en discuterait plus tard avec Muro-chin.

Puis vint le moment de donner des cadeaux, Shintarou ayant mis l'étoile du sapin dans un silence solennel. "C'est quoi, ça?, maugréa un Aomine qui reçut un recueil de photos remplis de clichés d'un Kise dans des poses suggestives et des costumes divers et variés.

\- Ça te permettra de patienter quand on ne peut pas se voir, lui confia Ryouta, j'ai beaucoup donné de ma personne, si tu veux savoir.

\- Je me suis chargée des costumes, déclara joyeusement Satsuki, et Tetsu et Kagamin se sont occupés de la lumière et de prendre des photos. Akashi nous a même loué un studio pour l'occasion.

\- Même vous?, s'étonna Daiki devant Tetsuya qui haussait les épaules avec flegme tandis que Taiga lui offrit un sourire narquois. "Avoue que ça te plait, rétorqua ce dernier, tu es tout rouge."

Daiki fut à court de mots sous le rire de ses amis. Au moins, ça partait d'une bonne attention mais en regardant les photos de Ryouta... Etrangement, il commençait à trouver les filles à gros seins plus fade. "Bon, merci pour le cadeau, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents quand Alex les interpela depuis l'entrée de l'appartement. "Je dois y aller donc Merry Christmas à tous. Au fait, Taiga, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus espiègle, Kuroko et toi, vous êtes sous le gui alors fais honneur à la tradition.

\- Quoi?, s'insurgea Taiga en regardant la petite feuille de gui ornant le cadre de sa fenêtre, Alex! C'est toi qui a mis...?, elle était déjà partie, et zut!

\- Tu dois le faire Taiga, le taquina ensuite Tatsuya en regardant le cadeau que lui avait offert Atsushi, un mignon porte-clés en forme de gâteau, come on, give him a big kiss. I know you want it.

\- Shut up!, grogna Taiga en rougissant devant un Tetsuya confus, bon, la tradition veut que les deux personnes présentes sous le gui s'embrassent mais si tu ne le veux p..."

Il fut coupé par un petit baiser un peu rapide à son goût. "Joyeux Noël, Taiga, murmura ensuite le joueur fantôme contre ses lèvres avant de se faire réquisitionner par Kise-kun, Aomine-kun et Momoi pour ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire pour Kagami. "On peut le faire aussi, Shin-chan?, demanda alors Takao à Shintarou qui poussa un long soupir.

\- C'est non et nous devons partir, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes. Quelque chose lui disait que Kuroko et Kagami auraient bientôt besoin d'être seuls vu la façon qu'Aomine et les deux autres avait eu de l'amener à part, probablement dans la chambre de son hote. "Takao et moi vous souhaitons de bonnes fêtes, déclara-t-il ensuite après que son petit ami et lui eurent enfilé leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures.

\- Merci et Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, dit Kagami pendant que Tatsuya et Atsushi en profitèrent pour se préparer à leur tour en compagnie de Furihata et Akashi. "Tu sais où est partie Alex?, demanda quand même Taiga à son frère de coeur. Après tout, elle se confiait plus facilement à lui.

\- Ben, elle a reçu un appel de cette brute de Haizaki qui voulait fêter Noël avec elle. Comme il veut tout faire pour se faire pardonner de son attitude, elle compte lui faire payer tous les restaurants les plus chers de la ville tout en lui apprenant les bonnes manières. Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai espionnés une fois à un de leurs rendez-vous au cas où et il est réglo.

\- Je vois. Bon, ben, je te dis Merry Christmas et on se revoit pour le jour de l'An.

\- Pas de souci, bro."

Taiga les salua devant l'entrée avant d'en faire de même avec Akashi et Furihata. "Merci pour ce succulent diner et très bon Noël à Tetsuya et toi.

\- Joyeux Noël, Kagami, souhaita à son tour Furihata avant de quitter l'appartement avec le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous, leur répliqua le roux avant de fermer la porte, d"ailleurs font Kuroko et les autres?" Il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer un peu en pensant au petit baiser que celui-ci lui avait donné. Cela voulait donc dire que Tetsuya ressentait peut-être quelque chose à son égard. Ceci dit, la voix de Kise le tira de ses réflexions. "Kagamicchi, s'écria le blond en lui faisant une accolade, ton cadeau est prêt.

\- Si jamais tu l'abimes, t'auras affaire à moi, l'avertit Aomine en le toisant d'un regard menaçant.

\- Je ne pense pas que Kagamin soit ce genre, Dai-chan, le rassura ensuite Satsuki en lui tapotant le dos, bon, nous, on va y aller vu que ces deux messieurs ont le devoir de m'escorter jusqu'à chez moi avant de profiter de leur petit Noël en amoureux, n'est-ce pas?, s'enquit-elle en les regardant tour à tour d'un air malicieux.

\- Oh ferme-la, Satsuki, bougonna Daiki en détournant les yeux pendant que Ryouta jubilait de son coté, bon, en tous cas, Joyeux Noël et merci pour le repas.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, Kagamicchi, déclara ensuite Kise pendant qu'ils mirent tous leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux.

\- Vous aussi et merci pour les cadeaux."

Taiga ferma ensuite la porte en soupirant. _Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vu Kuroko avec eux, peut-être ne l'ai-je pas remarqué quand il est sorti._ Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre afin de voir quel cadeau ces trois-là lui avaient concocté. _Je ferai la vaisselle demain._

Le roux entra alors dans sa chambre pour découvrir...

"Ku-Kuroko!?"

Allongé sur son lit, sans aucun vêtement, les poignets liés au-dessus de sa tête et recouvert de rubans rouges tel un cadeau prêt à être déballé.

"Joyeux Noël, Taiga, murmura Tetsuya en lui adressant un tendre sourire, je ne savais pas comment confesser mes sentiments donc Kise-kun et Momoi m'ont donné un petit coup de main. Aomine-kun nous a même laissé quelque chose au cas où, ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un mouvement de tête une bouteille de lubrifiant à coté de lui.

Taiga fut à la fois abasourdi et envouté par cette vision qu'il trouvait forte enchanteresse."Mais tu dois avoir froid comme ça, sussura-t-il en s'approchant de lui, tu veux que je te réchauffe pendant que je te déballe, mon petit cadeau rien qu'à moi?

\- Avec grand plaisir, Taiga, répondit Tetsuya en s'étirant un peu afin de ressortir les noeuds présents sur son corps.

Taiga s'allongea à coté de lui et entrepris de dénouer chaque ruban présent autour de la peau pâle de son ombre en posant à chaque fois un baiser au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci furent détachés. Tetsuya frisonna de plaisir au doux contact des lèvres de sa lumière, son corps se réchauffant davantage d'une fièvre lancinante quand Taiga retira les rubans présents sur ses jambes. Les mains du plus grand se mirent ensuite à le caresser, explorant la moindre parcelle de son torse une fois celui-ci dévoilé puis ce fut au tour de ses jambes d'être parcourues de petits baisers. "Oh, Taiga, gémit le joueur fantome, je veux te sentir contre moi.

Celui-ci arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se déshabiller et l'enlacer. Tetsuya lui rendit son étreinte en savourant sa chaleur. Il avait déjà vu Taiga nu et à chaque fois, il avait secrètement imaginé ce moment. Son Taiga si fort en train de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de son amour. "Je t'aime, Taiga, chuchota-t-il en se blotissant contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, Tetsuya, murmura Taiga en l'attirant encore plus contre lui, tu veux continuer?"

Son ombre hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils fondirent tous deux sous l'effet du baiser puis Taiga le rompit à regret pour enduire deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant afin de préparer Tetsuya. Celui se tendit un peu face au doigt qui entra doucement en lui avant de se détendre pendant que son futur amant le calina affectueusement en posant un baiser sur son front. Un deuxieme suivit pendant que Taiga lui donna un autre baiser plus passionné en engouffrant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour mieux gouter sa bouche à la saveur chocolatée.

Tetsuya eut un sursaut en sentant les doigts du roux effleurer un endroit où il était particulièrement sensible. Taiga retira alors ses doigts avant de se mettre au-dessus en appliquant du lubrifiant sur sa virilité. "Je vais y aller doucement, le rassura-t-il en écartant les jambes de son ombre.

\- Je te fais confiance, fit Tetsuya en un murmure avant de se mordre les lèvres en ressentant une vive douleur.

Taiga lécha les larmes coulant sur ses joues puis l'enlaça doucement une fois complètement en lui. Tetsuya lui adressa alors un petit sourire rassurant en lui caressant la joue. "Je vais attendre avant de bouger, déclara Taiga en picorant les joues de son amant de petits baisers.

\- Tu me chatouilles, Taiga, rit légèrement Tetsuya face aux bisous affectueux de sa lumière, je commence à avoir moins mal.

\- Je peux bouger, alors?, lui demanda Taiga en lui suçotant le cou afin de laisser une marque sur la peau.

\- Oui, vas-y Taiga."

Taiga donna alors de doux coups de rein afin d'éviter que Tatsuya eut encore plus mal. Il fut rassuré en le voyant ressentir du plaisir tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Ses expressions furent sensuelles et adorables à souhait, que cela fut à travers le rouge de ses joues ou bien ses yeux bleus embués par la fièvre qui montait en lui, Taiga eut la joie possessive de savoir que c'était lui et lui seul qui le rendait ainsi.

Tetsuya s'était habitué à la présence de sa lumière qui allait et venait en lui, tellement imposant mais brulant, elle effleurait de nouveau sa zone sensible qui le fit pleurer de plaisir. "Tai...ga... plus... vite." Ce dernier s'exécuta en se noyant encore plus dans l'étroitesse de Tetsuya, totalement perdu dans ce fourreau de chair qui se contractait au fur et à mesure que lui palpitait. Taiga voulut faire encore plus crier son ombre, le plonger dans une euphorie extatique.

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux quand une main large et forte empoigna sa virilité durcie par l'excitation au moment où le rythme de leurs ébats devint plus rapide. C'était si bon de sentir Taiga au plus profond de lui, son amant était si beau, son regard de braise luisant d'un éclat sauvage mais empli d'une dévotion sans bornes, sa voix emettant des plaintes rauques et sensuelles.

Ils atteignirent tous deux la jouissance, Taiga se déversant dans le corps de Tetsuya, celui-ci maculant la main de sa lumière et leurs deux ventres. Le roux se retira alors pour ne pas s'écrouler sur son ombre qui l'accueillit dans ses bras en souriant. Ils se regardèrent alors, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

A partir de cette nuit, Noël avait pris une signification particulière pour eux deux. Le jour où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments.

"Tu veux qu'on prenne un bain?, proposa alors Taiga en embrassant Tetsuya sur la joue une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs souffles, après on retourne au lit pour déguster de bons gâteaux au pain d'épices avec du chocolat chaud. Je dois avouer que faire l'amour, ça creuse.

\- J'accepte cette proposition, répondit Tetsuya en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez, je n'ai pas mangé entièrement le repas de Noël donc je n'ai rien contre un petit dessert."Un petit aboiement se fit entendre. "Ah, Nigou se sent seul, on dirait, remarqua-t-il ensuite en regardant le chiot qui se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Bon ok, il peut venir dans la chambre, soupira Taiga en se persuadant mentalement qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais d'abord, le bain, poursuivit-il en se levant, je vais chercher des affaires."

Tetsuya eut un petit sourire fatigué. Ce qu'ils avaient fait l'avait épuisé mais il ne se cachait pas qu'une petite séance cocooning et calin avec sa lumière le tentait grandement en cette soirée de Noël.

Pendant ce temps, Kouki contemplait les illuminations avec Seijûrou tout en lui tenant la main. Ils s'étaient baladés en discutant au sujet de leurs vies lycéennes respectives et de leurs entrainements aussi au sein du club avant que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne lui propose de poursuivre leur conversation dans un cadre plus intime.

Ce fut ainsi que Kouki se retrouvait assis sur le lit king size dans une luxueuse suite d'un grand hotel. Tant de raffinement l'intimidait. "Nous serons tranquilles ici, déclara Seijûrou en s'asseyant à coté de lui, ainsi donc tu voulais m'offrir un cadeau, Kouki.

\- E-Euh oui, bafouilla le brun en sortant une petite bourse en velours de sa poche, v-voilà. Joyeux Noël, Sei, fit-il en sachant qu'Akashi souhaitait qu'il l'appela ainsi."

Seijûrou ouvrit alors le sachet en découvrant des pièces de shogi taillés d'un bois parfaitement lustré. Cela avait dû lui couter une fortune. "Je-J'ai économisé pour t'offrir ça, bégaya Kouki en baissant les yeux, je sais que tu adores jouer au shogi pour te détendre donc..." Sei lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche après avoir rangé ce précieux cadeau. Il décida de ne plus retenir ses sentiments.

Kouki répondit au baiser d'abord avec hésitation puis avec plus de ferveur en serrant celui qu'il aimait contre lui sans trop s'apercevoir que Seijûrou l'avait renversé sur le lit. "Merci infiniment, Kouki, murmura-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser, je prendrai bien soin de ces pièces magnifiques. Tu m'as offert un très beau cadeau en me les offrant donc je compte en faire de même, sussura-t-il en commençant à se dévêtir devant lui.

\- Mais que veux-tu dire par...?" Seijûrou le coupa d'un tendre baiser. "Ces pièces contiennent ton coeur Kouki, ton amour que tu as voulu m'offrir, il eut un petit sourire affectueux une fois entièrement dénudé, il est de mon devoir de te donner le mien ainsi que mon corps."

Kouki rougit d'un coup face à l'allusion de Sei tout en contemplant malgré lui la nudité parfaite de celui-ci mais il se reprit en commençant à se déshabiller à son tour. "Non, Kouki. Laisse-moi le faire, fit le capitaine de Rakuzan en retirant sa main, laisse-moi te combler de plaisir."

Le brun posa alors ses mains sur le lit et laissa Seijûrou enlever ses vêtements tout en accompagnant chaque effeuillement de petits coups de langue. Des gémissements franchirent ses lèvres quand une pluie de baisers tomba le long de ses cuisses au moment où son pantalon glissa, suivi ensuite de son sous-vêtement. Seijûrou se redressa pour retirer ensuite sa chemise pour ensuite contempler cette nudité qu'il jugea si touchante.

\- Que tu es adorable, mon Kouki, s'émerveilla-t-il alors que le brun tenta de se recroqueviller, non, ne te cache pas, implora-t-il en écartant les bras, laisse-moi t'admirer entièrement."

Kouki sentit son corps devenir brûlant sous le regard à la fois tendre et très appréciateur de Seijûrou. C'était comme s'il le caressait avec ses prunelles vermillons et il ne se cachait pas que ça l'excitait. "Sei... Tu peux me toucher?, demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Kouki."

Seijûrou entama alors sa douce exploration, effleurant la peau de ses doigts avec dévotion, goûtant les petites pointes de chair durcies sous sa langue avec gourmandise avant de s'aventurer plus bas, laissant courir ses lèvres sur son ventre avant de lécher le nombril, encouragé par les cris de Kouki. Il s'arrêta un moment pour lubrifier deux doigts de salive avant d'écarter les jambes de son amour pour le préparer pour la suite.

Kouki eut peur face à l'intrusion du premier doigt mais il fut distrait par la langue de Sei qui flatta son membre de caresses indécentes, un deuxième doigt suivit quand le capitaine de Rakuzan jugea le brun assez distrait. Il le contempla un moment en allant de venant à la fois de ses doigts et de sa langue quand un cri délicieusement excitant de la part de Kouki lui donna le feu vert dont il avait besoin. "Bon, déclara-t-il en retirant ses doigts, le temps est venu de t'étreindre."

Kouki fut attristé de sentir un vide et surpris en voyant Sei le mettre en position assise avant de se mettre derrière lui pour le placer au-dessus. "Pardonne-moi de te faire un peu mal, mon amour, s'excusa Seijûrou en se positionnant, je ferai tout pour que cette douleur te soit fugace."

Kouki ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur quand Seijûrou entra en lui mais il fut vite distrait par une main effleurant un de ses tétons en le frottant doucement du bout de l'index. Il reprit tant bien que mal son souffle une fois son amant entièrement en lui. Sei s'était mis à faire de doux vas et vients sur sa virilité à l'aide de sa main tout en posant un délicat baiser sur sa tempe. Le brun sentit la douleur se faire plus diffuse et moins présente pour être remplacée par une sensation de bien-être.

Sei était si chaud au fond de lui, il le sentit se grossir encore plus au fur et à mesure que lui-même se contractait. Kouki savait que son amant attendit son accord pour continuer ainsi commença-t-il à onduler ses hanches en une invitation muette. Le capitaine de Rakuzan comprit le message et l'enlaça tout en bougeant son bassin en partant à sa rencontre. "C'est... si bon.. Sei, haleta Kouki, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres. L'extase qu'il ressentait le fit perdre toutes ses inhibitions. "Encore.

\- Tu es bien avide, mon Kouki, sussura Seijûrou en mettant un doigt dans la bouche de ce dernier qu'il se mit à sucer lascivement, j'aime ce coté passionné, avoua-t-il en donnant des coups de rien plus puissants, ne le montre qu'à moi.

\- Je ne suis qu'à toi, Sei, déclara Kouki dont le visage avait pris plusieurs teintes écarlates d'un coup, encore, j'en veux encore.

\- Alors je vais t'offrir ce que tu me demandes, chuchota Seijûrou en accélerant le rythme tout en l'enlaçant amoureusement par derrière, oh comme je t'aime, Kouki.

\- Moi aussi...Sei, haleta Kouki dont les joues furent inondées de larmes de plaisir, aaanh, gémit-il lorsque son amant se mit à caresser de nouveau sa virilité, je vais...

\- Vas-y... Kouki, fit Seijûrou en posant un baiser sur la joue, je veux... te voir..."

Kouki vint suite à la supplique de Sei tout en sentant une chaleur l'emplir. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne se retire du brun pour l'étreindre de nouveau. "Merci pour ce merveilleux Noël, mon Kouki bien-aimé, murmura Seijûrou en recouvrant leurs jambes.

\- Je te remercie aussi, Sei, chuchota Kouki en se laissant tomber dans les bras du roux qui eut un sourire de contentement.

Ils admirèrent ensuite silencieusement les lumières qui se profilaient sur la baie vitrée où se trouvait leur suite, dans un étage élevé où ils purent se plonger dans le doux sentiment d'être seuls au monde.

 **Voili voilou pour la première fic de Noël. On se revoit demain avec la fic de Haikyuu! qui sera axée fantastique cette fois-ci. A bientôt et bonnes fêtes.**


End file.
